The Two Demons Of A Wanted Love
by HieiSen
Summary: Kurama is at home and Hiei wants to visit. They are both in for a surprise.


Ok this is my first ever lemon fanfic. So please if it is kinda sucky its not my fault. "  
  
Kurama is at home reading a book as he lays on his bed. Kurama and Hiei haven't been seeing each other lately. Kurama hears his Ningen mother calling him to come downstairs. He puts down his book, which he has been reading and walks out the door and downstairs. _"Shuuichi dear don't you want anything to eat?" "No mother I'm fine you just do whatever you have to do. Don't worry about me."_ He walks back up the stairs to see that his window has been open when it wasn't before. He blinks and closes the window.   
  
As he turns around he sees Hiei on his bed looking at him. _"Hello Kitsune."_ Hiei is wearing his white muscle shirt and some baggy black pants, which hang on his hips. _"Hello Hiei its nice to see you. What brings you here?"_ Hiei sits up on the bed and blinks at him. _"I've came for a visit."_ Kurama walks closer to him and sits on the bedside next to him. _"Oh..well how is Yukina?"_ Hiei glances at him while he is next to him. _"She is fine. How about you..how are you doing..?"_ Kurama didn't want to reply but he did. _"I'm okay..."_ Hiei got alittle closer and stop as he got so near that he touch his thigh. _"That's good."_ Kurama looked down at him as he saw him next to him very close.  
  
_"Hiei...I think I should tell you something.."_ Hiei didn't know what he was going to ask but had an idea about what it was. _"Yes..what is it?"_ Kurama looked at him with loving eyes. _"I love you."_ Kurama's face turned red as he was blushing at what he just said. _"Kurama..I love you too."_ They got closer to each other and Hiei's lips brush against Kurama's as they got even closer. Hiei got ontop of him and pressed his lips against Kurama's lips. They kissed passionately, their lips went everywhere as they kissed. Kurama's hand went up Hiei's tight muscle shirt while they kissed.   
  
Kurama broke the kiss for air and they looked into each other's eyes. Their eyes filled with lust and love. Hiei's ruby red eyes gleam as he always wanted to be love by the fox but just couldn't find a way to tell him that he actually loved someone besides Yukina. _"Hie.."_ Kurama was broke off the sentence because he was now getting kissed on the neck by the fire demon's hot lips._ "I always wanted you. I need you. I want to feel your love for me."  
  
_Hiei pulled the Kitsune's shirt off and licks all around his firm chest. Kurama groaned, he wanted more and he wanted to feel it from the person he cared for. Hiei's tongue roamed around his chest and then stop at one of his nipples. He brought the nipple in his mouth and sucked hard on it. He took it out and flicked it back and forth as he felt it getting harder. He pinched the other one with his fingers. Kurama hissed at the pain he felt from it. Hiei smirked and went to the one he pinched and brings it into his mouth. He bites on it with his fangs and teeth making it so he can hear that hissed again. Kurama griped his hair in his hand and hissed harsh and louder. Hiei took it out and blows on it to make it feel better. He licks downwards and then stops at his navel and dips his tongue in and out of it. Kurama moaned and loosens his grip in his hair.  
  
Hiei wanted him more, he wanted to taste him and feel him. He pulled down his pants and saw his boxers; Kurama is panting heavily as he waits for him to continue. He slips the boxers off slowly as he wanted to see everything. He liked to tease him as he made him wait. When he caught a glimpse of his erected member he licked his lips. _"You're getting hard and aroused I can see it."_ He grips his erection and he can feel it throbbing. Kurama gasped, as he loved the feeling of him touching him. _"I don't want to rush into fucking you but..this is a special occasion."_ He lets go of his erection and turns him on his stomach. He slides his own pants and boxers off and groaned at him. _"Hiei.."_ Kurama's eyes widen as he stuck a finger in his entrance and he felt uneasy at the feel of it. He groaned at the pain but soon got used to it.  
  
_"Kurama I love you..don't ever think I don't. I will never harm you. You're mine now."_ He sticks another finger in him, he moved his fingers in him like a scissors motion. _"I should of made it wet but I cant help but feed off your pleasuring cries of pain."_ When he felt like he was ready and stretched, he raises his hips up alittle in the air and then he get into position, he suddenly thrusts in hard hitting him in that spot. Kurama's head flies back as it made him feel so much pleasure. Hiei starts to get into a slow, hard motion. He grabs his hips while he thrusts back and forth into him. He moaned as he wanted the feeling so much and he finally got it. He loved this moment so he made it alittle softer so he wouldn't hurt his Kitsune. Kurama grip the comforter of the bed and moaned.   
  
_"Hiei..harder..I wanted more.." _Hiei did what he was told and thrusts harder with some of his spirit energy. He could feel his release coming so he speed up. Kurama shut his eyes as his mind was getting to confuse and lost from all the pleasure he was feeling. He was panting rapidly and then he groaned as he felt Hiei's hand on his erected member. Hiei started to pump him as he thrusts harder in him. He cries out his name and releases into his Kitsune but keeps himself up as he continues to pump him. _"Ah..ah!"_ Kurama could feel his release was coming. He moaned he felt Hiei's warm liquid go inside him. Kurama releases in his hand and falls limp onto the bed. Hiei licks his hand off from his cum which is all over it._"Mmm..delicious.."_ He smirked as he continues to lick his hand.  
  
Hiei could see that the Kitsune face was flushed from all the pleasure and pain which he has bestowed upon him. _"Lets say that was a I missed you present."_ He smirked and took himself out and flopped back on the bed beside him. Kurama chuckled and turns to look at his lover's face. Suddenly the door open and Kurama's mother walked in. Her mouth drops open and she stutters the words. _"What is going on in here..?"_ Kurama blinks and looks at Hiei, which is who now is embarrassed. _"Nothing mother. We are just playing around."_ _"Yeah what he said."_ Hiei puts his arms behind his head and lays there not ashamed that he is naked. _"Then why are you boys...na-_ She shook it off and walks back out. _"Kids these days..don't know what they are going to do next.."_ She sighs and goes downstairs. _"I don't think she believe our lie."_ Hiei chuckled and glances at him. _"Nope I don't think she did either."  
_  
A knock comes to the door and Kurama's mother goes to answer it...  
  
Dun Dun Dun..to be continue. I know you guys hate that cause I know to but I will finish this later. I hope you guys liked it. Its not my best but I tried. He he. 


End file.
